justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Drop the Mambo
(Ubisoft Club)https://club.ubi.com/#!/en-US/game/just-dance-2017-og |artist = Diva Carmina |year = 2015 |dg = (portrayed by a male)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFvwMj6qocw |mode = Solo |nogm = 4 |mashup = Don't Touch |pc = |gc = |lc = (NOW) (JDChina) |perf = Mehdi Kerkouchehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFvwMj6qocw |nowc = ElectroMambo |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouchehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFvwMj6qocw |pictos = 137 (Classic) 116 (Mashup) |kcal = 20 (Classic) |dura = 3:02 (Classic) |audio = }} "Drop the Mambo" by Diva Carmina is featured on , , , and as a Ubisoft Club exclusive.https://club.ubi.com/#!/en-US/game/just-dance-2017-og Appearance of the Dancer Although played by a man, the character is a woman called Rita. She wears a heavily fruit-designed outfit in yellow, orange and pink. It consists of a large hat, a bra top with short sleeves, a skirt with a paper fan, pink leggings, and pink platform heels. Background The background consists outlines of pineapples, bananas, and apples. There are also palm trees around the dancer. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine. '''Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4: Shake your hands and lower your head backwards, as if you are singing. Gold Move 3: Throw your hands back and stomp your right foot twice. DTM GM1 P.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 DTM GM In-game.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 In-game DTM GM2 P.png|Gold Move 3 DTM GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 In-game Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1 and 2: 'Bend over and scoop your arms. ([[Born This Way|''Born This Way (Nerd Version)]]) 'Gold Move 3: '''Put your arms forward and shake your hips. (I Gotta Feeling) BornThisWayAltGM1Extraction.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 IGF GM1 P.png|Gold Move 3 DropTheMamboMuGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 in-game DropTheGoldMove.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup ''Drop the Mambo has a Mashup with the theme '''Don't Touch, which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for all old-gen consoles). It features male dancers with the "fabulous" factor. Dancers *''Bad Romance'' (Official Choreo) *''Born This Way'' (Nerd Version) *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' *''Gentleman'' *''Sexy And I Know It'' *''Bad Romance (Official Choreo) *''Gentleman *''Born This Way (Nerd Version) 'GM1' *''You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) *''Gentleman'' *''Sexy And I Know It'' *''Bad Romance (Official Choreo) *''Gentleman *''Born This Way'' (Nerd Version) GM2 *''Gentleman'' *''You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)'' *''I Gotta Feeling ''GM3 *''Born This Way (Nerd Version) *''I Gotta Feeling *''Sexy And I Know It'' *''You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)'' *''Born This Way'' (Nerd Version) *''Gentleman'' Appearances in Mashups Drop the Mambo is featured in the following Mashups: * All About That Bass (Divas) * Boys (Summertime Love) (Best of Just Dance 2016) * Hangover (BaBaBa) (High Energy) * Teacher (Costume Party) * Want To Want Me Captions * Mambo Club * Mambo Walk Dance Quests Drop the Mambo appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Ice Cream Trivia *This is the first known dancer played by a man, but portrayed as a woman. As stated in the Behind the Track interview, the character was originally planned to be portrayed by an actual female dancer, but Mehdi's energy while coaching the dancer in question was what made the developers in-charge of the routine change their minds and have him as the dancer instead. * This is the third song in the series that is performed by Tom Salta. It follows Dagomba and Spectronizer, and precedes Chiwawa. * The song reuses a move from the alternate routine of Call Me Maybe. * When the song is listened on this link, some parts are slightly different than in-game. *The menu square and coach selection screen for this song show that the dancer does not have makeup on. However, the coach has makeup on in the actual routine. **The same thing happened with P2 in Born This Way’s square. * The fankit pack uploaded by Ubisoft on the official Just Dance ''website shows that the pictogram representing Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 is named ''lafolle_sh, which can have two inappropriate meanings: ** Folle means crazy in French, but it can also translate to fa**ot. ** La follé translates to I f***ed her in Spanish. * On January 28, 2016, Drop the Mambo was free on Just Dance Now in celebration of Mardi Gras. However, it went back to being a VIP/''Just Dance 2016'' Song Pack exclusive on February 8th, 2016. * In Just Dance Now, the routine starts as soon as the loading screen fades away. *The song was played during the Grand Final of the Just Dance World Cup 2015. http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/tracklist-and-prizes/Vh5stx4AALsEUcdg *In a Just Dance Class where Mehdi teaches how to perform the moves in the chorus, it is revealed that the coach is named Rita. *On January 16th 2017 the song was removed from Just Dance 2016 for unknown reasons Gallery electromambo.jpg|''Drop the Mambo'' 00000287.jpg|''Drop the Mambo'' (Mashup) DTM In-menu.gif|''Drop the Mambo'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu Electromambo cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016/2017'' cover Electromambo cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Drop the mambo jd2017 menu.gif|''Drop The Mambo'' on the menu 275.png|Avatar Golden_Drop the Mambo.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Drop the Mambo.png|Diamond avatar droptahtcoach.png|Coach extraction electro mambo pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Beta pictogram 7.png|Beta Pictogram 1 Beta pictogram 8.png|Beta Pictogram 2 ElectroMambobackground.png|Background Videos Just Dance 2016 Soundtrack - Drop The Mambo by Diva Carmina Just Dance 2016 - Drop The Mambo - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - Drop The Mambo (MASHUP) Drop The Mambo - Diva Carmina Just Dance Now Just Dance China Now Drop the Mambo 5 stars Dance Lessons with Just Dance 2016- Drop the Mambo by Diva Carmina References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable